


Dress Blues

by jujukittychick



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s just something about a man in uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> So [lit_gal](http://lit-gal.livejournal.com/) came up with this great Tony/Gibbs bunny, really nice plot and all…well, I haven’t written NCIS fic before (so no guarantees as to quality either), but I got this bunny from her bunny (I swear they just keep spawning lol), it’s pretty much complete fluff, so enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing this on and am making no money. The show NCIS belongs to its respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them. I'm just doing this for my own fun and entertainment; in general, if you recognize something, I don't own it.

Tony decided he had a thing for men in uniform. With the soft backdrop of clinking glasses and politely voiced conversation, he let his gaze scan over the ballroom filled with civilians in formal dress as well as military personnel of all flavors in their dress uniforms. He was reluctant to admit that his gaze was drawn to one particular man in uniform, though.  
  
Oh, he’d realized years ago that he had an equal appreciation for both men and women, but with his former career as a cop, and even his current position with NCIS, it was usually best to stay quiet about such things; he’d seen all too well in both jobs what could happen to somebody when people decided their beliefs were the only valid ones. Not that he thought anybody on his team would mind, and he was pretty sure a couple of them might have even guessed; with as much time as the team spent with each other, it was impossible to keep up a façade forever after all.  
  
As his gaze swept once more over the crowd, admiring the way the soft light from the numerous crystal chandeliers sparkled off the women’s jewelry and the various polished military insignia and medals bedecking the soldiers’ and officers’ uniforms, it was pulled unerringly back to one particular Marine uniform, its razor sharp creases and straight lines attesting to the wearers personality as much as the numerous ribbons and medals adorning the front did his courage and sense of honor.  
  
Okay, so it wasn’t  _men_  in uniform, it was  _a_  man in uniform, one specific,  _unattainable_  man. He couldn’t stop the sigh that left him… or the muffled yelp of surprise as a female voice spoke directly into his ear.  
  
“He is going to notice your staring if you are not more careful.”  
  
“Ziva! Hey, fancy seeing you here. Wow, you look good.”  
  
Ziva gave him an aggravated look. “Why must you always sound surprised when you say that?”  
  
“What? No, it’s just, you know, I’m used to seeing you in the office and you look so different like this… a good difference!” Tony realized he was babbling and closed his mouth with a near-audible click of teeth. She really had surprised him; he was usually much smoother than that. Of course now he had to wonder who else might have seen him staring. What if  _he_  had seen? Then again, Ziva was trained to spot suspicious behavior… as well as over half of the other people in attendance. Well, shit.  
  
Trying to at least  _appear_  calm, he focused his attention on Ziva. “So, I know why I’m here,” his family was helping to sponsor the charity function to raise money for the local V.A. hospitals and he’d all but been told like a child to attend, “but why are you here?”  
  
Ziva smiled and cast her gaze out over the milling crowd, unconsciously checking out the exits and any potential problems. “Gibbs said that if he must get dressed up and deal with a room of rich strangers, then the rest of us should be miserable too. McGee and Abby are near the buffet tables and Ducky is talking to a group of doctors I believe.”  
  
Tony snorted in amusement, all too able to picture the disgusted look on his boss’ face when he’d received the invitation; knew the only reason the man even came was because it was for a good cause. “Those weren’t the words he used.” It was a statement; he was all too aware of his boss’ surly attitude when it came to things like this.  
  
Ziva laughed lightly, earning some appreciative looks from nearby men, as she glanced at Tony. “No, they were not.”  


 

.oOo.

  
Tony thought the evening had gone well, all in all, with no disasters happening or emergency calls to a crime scene, and the charity auction had raised quite a bit of money. He’d even managed to make it through dinner with the team without embarrassing himself, though Ziva kept giving him a knowing look that had him fighting not to squirm.  
  
Now, waiting in line for the valet with the rest of the people that had decided to drive, he couldn’t resist looking out over the people around him one last time, hoping to get one last glimpse of a certain former Marine, give himself something to dream about at least when he returned to his lonely apartment.  
  
“DiNozzo!”  
  
“Yes, Boss?” Tony had to once again choke back a startled yelp; he really was not on the ball tonight. If some of the people surrounding them laughed softly to themselves as they watched him snap to attention, well, he would just ignore that as he was a lot more interested in the little quirky smile his boss got in response.  
  
Nodding his head towards an out of the way corner, Gibbs waited as Tony relinquished his place in line and followed him over before speaking softly. “Is there something going on I should know about?”  
  
“Wha…what? No, not at all. Why do you ask?” Gibbs gave him a look, a look that said that if they weren’t surrounded by their present company, he’d have earned a swat to the back of the head again, but as it was…well he could still almost feel it and had to resist the urge to squirm like a little kid who knows he’s about to get in trouble.  
  
“DiNozzo, I’d like to think I know my team well enough to know when something’s wrong. You’ve been jumpy all night, I haven’t heard you make even one movie reference… and apparently you need training in surveillance again because a blind man would have caught you staring.”  
  
Tony swallowed hard, unwilling to meet his boss’ gaze at that moment, instead focusing on the brightly colored ribbons testifying to exactly how much Gibbs had done for his country over the years. “Guess I’m just feeling out of sorts tonight, Boss; maybe I’m coming down with something.”  
  
“Tony.”  
  
One word, but it was so steady, so controlled, that Tony couldn’t help but feel guilty, like he was letting Gibbs down by lying. Looking up, he saw an amused twinkle in the blue eyes looking steadily back at him, an eyebrow raised questioningly. So apparently, he wasn’t going to get chewed out, that was an improvement.  
  
Gibbs’ voice dropped even lower, and with the background noise of road traffic muffling things and the darkened corner they were standing in, the moment took on an intimate feel. “Care to tell me why you were staring at me all night?”  
  
Tony couldn’t hold that knowing gaze any longer and looked over at the passing cars, trying to keep what semblance of calm he could even as he felt his life spiraling away from him, knowing things wouldn’t be the same after that night. “You looked…look really nice tonight, Boss. I never really got a chance to see you in your dress blues for very long. Usually you‘re in your work uniform if you wear it, which looks good, but it‘s not the same.”  
  
“Just the uniform, then? Because there were quite a few other men and women there tonight…”  
  
“No…no, not just the uniform.” Tony finally looked back at him. He wasn’t one to back down on the job; there was no point in starting in his personal life as well. “I know this is probably breaking a few of your rules, but…would you like to get a cup of coffee somewhere?”  
  
Gibbs glanced at his watch, a small grin tilting his lips in amusement as he saw it was after midnight. “It’s a little late for coffee, DiNozzo…”  
  
“Right, it’s late. Sorry, Boss, never mind, I’ll see you at the office Monday.” Tony turned to leave, a faint blush of embarrassment tinting his cheeks as he thought of how long he’d be able to stay with NCIS in his current position before things just got too awkward. A hand reaching out to grab his elbow stopped him more out of surprise than from any effort on Gibbs’ part.  
  
“DiNozzo, it’s a little late…unless you can think of something to stay awake for.”  
  
“What? Oh…oh!” Tony stared at Gibbs in shock; surely he didn’t meant what he thought he meant.  
  
“You know where I live. I’ve got better coffee than anywhere still open and I don’t want to have to drive you back out here in the morning.” One long, steady look and Gibbs was walking off to get his car from the valet.  
  
Tony stared after him in shock, a broad smile slowly growing as he realized he hadn’t been rebuffed, that he was being invited to stay the night. Oh, he knew little to nothing would probably happen realistically, though he could always hope for the best; knew that there would be a lot to discuss, hell, maybe Gibbs just wanted to let him down in private. But that last look Gibbs had given him, there was an acknowledgement there, an acceptance. Maybe things would work out the way he hoped. Tipping the valet, he made his way towards Gibbs’ house, smiling as he saw the gentle glow of light in the windows. Knocking on the door, he smiled nervously as Gibbs opened it, still in his uniform, until he was given a soft, welcoming smile in return.  
  
“Come in, DiNozzo. Take your shoes off. You want beer or coffee?”  
  
Who knew, maybe he’d get a chance to help wrinkle that sharply pressed uniform after all. Because if there was one thing he liked better than a man in uniform…it was one out of it.


End file.
